Demonic Angel
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: Even from the start, Mukuro knew that he was alone and forever will be. That was until he met the little boy during his third state of Hell, and the girl from the fifth. Most especially when he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, which was the reincarnation of the two. "I kind of think that you're an angel. Well, a demonic angel, but an angel nonetheless." 6927


**Ah...this is the first 6927 fic I'll do that stands alone. Or a 6927 fic wherein it's the main pairing at least. I thought of this when I saw the translation for Hatsune Miku's song called 'The Beast.' It's been running around my head for a while now...and ten other plot bunnies.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and I also don't own the song.**

**:X:X:**

**¤Demonic Angel¤**

**:X:X:**

_**||I kept gazing from the outside the window**_

_**at the fragments spun by people,**_

_**I couldn't make a door for myself**_

_**It was all because of my pride||**_

**:X:X:**

Even from the start, Mukuro knew that he was all alone.

He wasn't an oblivious and naïve child. He was smart and observant. He knew of things that other people didn't, and he knew what and why he was called names.

Names that were usually along the lines of "Devil's reincarnation," "Satan's spawn," or "Demon child." Most of which was because of his heterochromatic eyes and the illusions he frequently makes on other people.

He wants to be alone, he mentally told himself that. He doesn't need anybody, and he can pretty much live by himself without love and encouragement. He, himself, was the only thing he needed. No one else.

He watched as people communicated with one another. As people gave their hello and goodbyes to their loved ones.

When he was a child, reincarnated from the third state of Hell, he was abandoned at birth. The orphanage kept him and enrolled him into a small public school.

He was in the playground that day, sitting on the swing by himself because no one wanted to be near the little demon. He doesn't care and just rocked the swing back and forth. He watched as the other kids were picked up by their parents. Their parents would smile and kiss their forehead while asking them what happened in school, in which the children replied with the dullest of activities, but still be proud of doing it.

However, the parents wouldn't shut them up, and instead pat their heads in happiness and pride, or kiss them on the foreheads. Mukuro couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness inside of him whenever he would see those scenes.

He went back to just rocking the swing back and forth. he closed his eyes for a moment, getting rid of the feeling of his surroundings him. He enjoyed the little peace he was given until a small voice made him snap back to reality.

"Is a-anyone sitting on t-this?"

Mukuro opened his eyes as he saw a little boy a year or two younger than he was. He wore the school's uniform, though it was a bit dirty and sloppily worn. He had spiky brown hair, as well as big brown eyes. The boy was pointing to the swing next to me. Mukuro grunted.

"Obviously not," he spat out as he went back to rocking the swing back and forth. He glanced at the boy. "There's not a person on it. Why would you assume that there would be someone sitting on it?"

The boy shifted his legs uncomfortably, obviously intimidated by the older boy. Mukuro took a quick glance at the boy. Sure enough, the little boy flinched when he stared at him. "C-Can I sit on it then?"

**:X:X:**

_**||Finally the castle that I built all for myself,**_

_**was filled with an emptiness so deep that I couldn't drown**_

_**One day you appeared,**_

_**you were everything I longed for||**_

**:X:X:**

Mukuro's face showed indifference towards the other boy's question, but the emotions deep inside of him showed otherwise. He hid his face beneath his bangs. "Of course, no one's on it anyway," he muttered loud enough for the other to hear, but soft enough for no one else to.

Immediately, the boy brightened up to Mukuro's reply. He sat on the swing as he slowly rocked back and forth. Mukuro looked up at the boy, not knowing how to act. No matter how smart and intelligent he may be, Mukuro was socially awkward and the reason was because no one stayed with him even a single minute and not stay away from the boy because of fear. Never, not even once in his past lifetimes.

But, he was now experiencing the presence of someone next to him, not running away, unlike all those other humans he has ever encountered before. Mukuro found that he was actually enjoying it, wanting the other to stay with him. They never really spoke, but the atmosphere wasn't as tense as each boy would think it would have been. The silence was bearable, comfortable even.

"W-What's your n-name?" asked the brown-haired boy as he stared at Mukuro's face. Mukuro looked at the boy questioningly as he was asked that question. It wouldn't hurt to give his name, would it?

"Mukuro," he replied. He saw the other boy thinking about it for a while. "Hey," he said. Oh my, Mukuro thought as he faced the brunette. He's going to label me a demon, like everyone who's heard of my name. Mukuro didn't care though. He has faced this many times before. The others who knew his name always ran away in fright, pointing and cursing as they did so. It happened many times in this and in other lifetimes. It was like a routine for Mukuro right now.

"Isn't that a name for the Japanese?" This was obviously not what Mukuro expected. He expected the boy to run away, but he didn't. But Mukuro liked his company. If ever the boy would die today or tomorrow, he wanted to see the boy again in his next lifetimes, and to hold a solid conversation with him, not just sitting next to each other with a silent atmosphere surrounding them.

**:X:X:**

_**||It's so cold, it's so sad,**_

_**You've been alone all this time||**_

**:X:X:**

If there was one thing that Mukuro knew about the boy, it was that he was all alone. He was the one that was often bullied with nothing to fend himself. Mukuro thought that he felt a small pang of pity for the boy.

"I don't know why they bully me though." But Mukuro did. He thought that the people who bullied the boy just did this either for fun or to boost their self-esteem. Unknown to Mukuro himself, he scowled.

Just when Mukuro wanted to ask his name, two people, a grown man and woman, called for the little boy. "Ah, sorry, Mukuro," the little boy apologized. "My parents are calling me. I hope well meet again tomorrow." And just like that, the boy left Mukuro on the swing on his own. But it was alright, they would meet tomorrow.

He saw the family bicker. He could hear the words of 'demon' repeating in the fight, with the little boy defending the statement. It only made his parents angrier. Mukuro wanted to step in there and just drag the boy away from his parents and to come with him.

The next day, the boy said he had to leave. "My father told me that we had to relocate elsewhere. He said that it was for work," the boy told Mukuro. His eyes saddened as tears formed in his eyes. Mukuro grunted as he took out a handkerchief and wiped the boy's eyes.

"Sorry," the boy sniffed. "It's just that...you were the first friend I've ever had. It's sad to just go when we just met." Mukuro had to agree. The little boy was also the first person to stand in his presence and meet up with him again the next day.

He saw the little boy take out a small ring. It was made of silver with flowers designing it. "I found this one day. I told myself that I'd give it to my first friend." He stared up at the older boy and grabbed his hand and placed the ring on Mukuro's ring finger.

"Can you promise me never to lose it?" The boy's eyes were sparkling. Mukuro sighed as he held the boy's hand. "Yes," he told him as he put his lips on the boy's hand. He didn't know what's gotten into him. He was acting on impulse. But, other than that, he felt as if he would want to make a promise, just for once.

"I promise."

**:X:X:**

Mukuro passed the fifth state of reincarnation, and now only has the last to go through.

He was back in the place he had met the boy. Mukuro slapped himself, he never asked for the boy's name! How stupid can he get?

When he was in the verge of dying, which was normal for him considering that he died more than a few times in his lives, he asked the Head of the orphanage that if ever they would bury him, or cremate him, he wanted the ring to stay with him. The Head didn't know why, but since it was the boy's last wish, he agreed.

The ring was buried with Mukuro in a small wooden coffin. Mukuro knew exactly where he was buried and almost smiled when he saw a small bush forming on top of the dry soil. In this lifetime, he was now seventeen years old. And during all of those seventeen years of living, he wanted to meet that boy again.

He snapped back to reality and noticed that someone similar was plucking one of the flowers from the bush.

It was a girl, about fifteen to sixteen years old, sitting cross-legged next to the bush. Mukuro gave in to yet another impulse. "What are you doing?"

The girl flinched as she stared into Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes. The girl had brown hair with only a few ends standing, with wavy hair reaching mid-back. Mukuro's eyes widened. She was just like the female version of the boy.

"I-I'm sorry. I just really like the flowers." True, the flowers were indeed beautiful. They were the whitest of white lilies Mukuro has ever seen. It was like they weren't touched before, though that was pure irony as the girl was doing exactly that. "I never knew who these belonged to."

"I see," Mukuro said as he stepped towards the girl. The girl, in response, flinched and unconsciously backed away from Mukuro. Mukuro chuckled in response as he crouched down and pat the girl in the hair. The girl blushed.

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu, mind telling me what your name is?" The girl blushed harder as she softly told him her name.

"T-Tsunayoshi." Mukuro raised an eyebrow and stopped patting her head, but let his hand linger on the soft hair longer. "A boy's name?" Mukuro teased as he put on a playful smirk.

Tsunayoshi blushed once again. "N-Not my fault!" she objected. "M-My mom gave it to me." Mukuro smiled, not a smug one though. He plucked a white lily from the bush and pinned it on Tsunayoshi's hair.

Tsunayoshi's face turned to a darker shade of red. "W-Wha - ?" Mukuro put a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. If possible, she blushed darker.

"I'm sorry," Mukuro let out a small laugh. "You remind me of someone I used to know. Sorry if I frightened you." Tsunayoshi let out a squeak. She took hold of the hand caressing her cheek.

She smiled. What an angelic smile it is, Mukuro thought. "Oh," she closed her eyes. "Uh, would you mind telling me _your_ name?"

Mukuro froze for a moment. Up until now, he still had the title of 'demon' all thanks to his eyes and illusions. But he thought that it might not mattered if the girl would lighten up to him all so easily.

"My name is Mukuro," he glanced curiously at the girl, whose eyes widened as she heard the familiar name. "Mu...kuro," she softly said.

Mukuro sighed. Of course, everyone would still know about Rokudo Mukuro, the 'Satan's Spawn' in that certain part of the town.

"I-Isn't that - ?" Tsunayoshi stopped halfway as Mukuro huffed and stood up, all ready to leave. Tsunayoshi stood up to catch up to him. "W-Wait!" Mukuro froze. Not once has anyone told him that, this was a first.

"Oh?" Mukuro turned to face Tsunayoshi, who flinched back in surprise. "And why tell me? The demon?" He saw her bite her lip before she made a reply.

"I don't think you're a demon..." she muttered. She looked up at Mukuro. "I kind of think you're an angel." Mukuro chuckled, then laughed. His laugh got louder as everyone looked at them, silently muttering that the girl wouldn't be a prey to the demonic boy.

"An angel, you say?" Mukuro mockingly asked. Tsunayoshi pouted.

"Well," she started. "A demonic angel." She faked a glare.

"But an angel nonetheless." She put her arms around Mukuro and embraced him tightly. Mukuro froze for a moment before processing what the girl just did before he returned the hug. He tilted the girl's face a bit, brown eyes meeting red and blue ones.

Mukuro hesitantly put his lips ever the girl's. The girl flinched at the sudden action, before she returned the kiss. They broke the kiss after a few seconds, leaving a very flushed Tsunayoshi.

"I hope you remember this, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro spoke as he hugged the girl once more.

Sadly, her reincarnation did not.

**:X:X:**

_**||I was scared, I left, embellished, measured, got upset and mad at you**_

_**I envied the piling up of fragments**_

_**spun by people who made no sense||**_

**:X:X:**

Mukuro was mad. He forgot. _He_ forgot.

But, he didn't have a reason to remember. After all, Sawada Tsunayoshi did not have the power to remember what happened in his past lives. Only Mukuro could do that.

Mukuro knew why Tsuna couldn't remember. Every reincarnation, other than Mukuro's, would forget everything. Their past memories, families, _lovers_. But still, Mukuro was the first friend Tsuna had ever made, and that may be enough reason to actually make him remember.

Still, he gave points for the boy's determination.

"Mukuro, you're just scared," Tsuna reasoned. "You're also lonely. I know it's hard accepting something else you're not used to, but at least give the Mafia a chance. Not all the people of the Mafia are bad."

Mukuro glared at him, earning a flinch in response. He couldn't help but feel nostalgia running in his mind. Tsunayoshi here was exactly like the boy and _his_ Tsunayoshi. The looks were an added bonus.

"That's not what I'm upset about, Tsunayoshi," he spat out to the younger male. Said male sighed as he once again rubbed his temples.

"Please, Mukuro," he said once again. "I understand. You've been alone all this time. You just need someone to comfort you, that's all!"

Mukuro stared at him, and after a while, he burst out laughing. "KUHAHAHAHAHA! You _understand _me? I doubt you do! If you did, then you would know what it is I'm _actually_ upsetabout. Tell me, Tsunayoshi, do you know what I'm upset about?"

Tsuna froze. No, all he knew was Mukuro's hate for the Mafia. That was it. He didn't know what it was that his Mist guardian would explode at him.

**:X:X:**

_**||Stop pitying me,**_

_**there's no way you could understand me**_

_**I grasped, grumbled, raged and gnawed**_

_**and yet you still picked me||**_

**:X:X:**

"Go," Mukuro growled. "Out. Out of Kokuyo base. Now." He shooed him out of his base.

"Mukuro! I'm just trying to help!" Mukuro glared at him once again. Tsuna flinched at his guardian's sudden hostile attitude towards him.

"If you were trying to help," Mukuro said slowly. "You would know what my problem is."

Tsuna sighed. "No, Mukuro," he said in an authoritative tone. "I don't know what your problem is, but as your boss, I promise I'll help you. Whatever it is."

Mukuro smirked as he loomed over the boy's figure. Tsuna gulped. "'Whatever it is', you say?" Mukuro repeated his words.

Ever so slowly, he put his lips over the boy's, the boy flinching in shock. Mukuro was then reminded of taking the girl's first kiss, and being the boy's first friend.

_'You know, Mukuro, that was my first kiss.' Tsunayoshi said while her head was buried into Mukuro's chest._

Mukuro smirked into the kiss as he was reminded of that time. He licked the boy's quivering lips, which was reacted with a gasp and Mukuro wasted no time in gently entering the boy's mouth.

Tsuna's flavour wasn't exactly something Mukuro could pinpoint. It was a mixture of honey and chocolate. Not really bitter but actually mixed well with each other.

They broke away panting as Tsuna stared at Mukuro, slightly aghast by his actions. "You told me Tsunayoshi, that you'll help me. 'Whatever it is', is that right?" Tsuna blushed as he looked at anywhere but Mukuro.

Mukuro cupped the boy's chin as they looked deep in each other's eyes, and it only made Tsuna blush darker.

"You were my first love, actually." Tsuna downcast eyes stared at Mukuro, as if what the man said was taboo. "My first love even before this lifetime. I fell head over heels in love with you without even noticing it." He pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace.

"I was just upset that you don't remember." After a while, Tsuna buried his face into the older man's chest, hiding the obvious embarrassment shown in his face.

**:X:X:**

_**||Scattering love in the crowds that come and go,**_

_**I keep spinning my tears forevermore**_

_**Until the day that I can meet you again||**_

_'I miss you, Tsunayoshi,' Mukuro said as he fingered the Vongola crest, the clam and bullet, on the black coffin with the roman numeral symbol 'X' etched on it._

_'You're so stupid,' he whispered as he sat down on it._

_'I told you,' he said as he stared into the bouquet of white lilies he was currently holding. 'that kindness of yours will lead you to your downfall.'_

_He chuckled. 'Then again, that Arcobaleno did tell you to always put your famiky's safety on top of your own. I guess this was all for everyone.'_

_Silence was the only thing that replied to him. The calm breeze blew as Mukuro's hair and the white lilies shifted. He carefully put the bouquet on top of the coffin._

_'Arrivederci, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

**:X:X:**

_**||I will keep waiting in the thousand years to come||**_

**:X:X:**

Everyone celebrated as the Millefiore was defeated and Tsuna was fortunately not dead and was found out that his death was just a part of the plan.

"_Arrivederci_, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked his lover. Said lover only laughed as he pulled Tsuna into an embrace, making the younger of the two straddle him.

"Kufufu, remember, Tsunayoshi, _Arrivederci_ means 'goodbye' but can mean 'until we meet again.' Didn't that Arcobaleno tell you that?"

Tsuna merely chuckled as he buried his face in the crook of Mukuro's neck. "Yeah, I know." A comfortable silence engulfed that room as only three words were heard from the two.

_'I love you.'_

"And I _will _make you fall for me in my next reincarnations," Mukuro added as an afterthought.

_**~Ti Amo~**_

**:X:X:**

**What? Too corny? Not good enough? Sorry, I'm a fail in fluff.**

**Reviews and criticisms are welcomed. Not at all offended but will instead make it into something I can use to become a better author.**

**P.S: The ending was...I don't know what to make of it actually. In my opinion, it sucks, unless it's just me being self-conscious again.**


End file.
